What Time Steals Away
by SiriuslyBonkers
Summary: Sirius breaks out of prison and the first thing he does is visit his godson Harry. He does not like what he sees happening in that house.


Sirius Black was surprised to have escaped Azkaban without the company of fleas. It made sense if one thought about as Sirius supposed no living being could stand being there not even something as atrocious as fleas. He really was relieved to have escaped. They said it was impossible but leave it to magic and malnutrition to save the day.

He transformed into a dog and slipped right through the rails. He was laughing silently as he went along, furry paws padding a cold floor probably as cold as the dementor's kiss. It was just too funny that the lack of food on the prison's part would help him escape said prison. That should tell you something about prison care.

Sirius did not have fleas but he was shaking as he navigated the empty street of Pivet Drive. This street housed his all but nephew Harry Potter who was really his godson. Sirius was concerned and ready to tear anyone's face off if they had hurt Harry. He had discovered Harry lived in a muggle neighborhood most likely he was living with Lily's sister Petunia. Lily never had anything nice to say about Petunia she refused to come to her sister's wedding. The nasty woman hated magic and anyone that had anything to do with it. Which meant Harry may not have lived the best of lives.

Sirius was furious if that was the case. He only hoped her husband was a good man but from what Lily had said he was not. Sirius was getting desperate to see Harry. He had to make sure he was okay. He neared the drive that was Harry's; he heard yelling from within. Monstrous yelling and pounding. Sirius stopped cold remembering flying fists landing on fragile bones because he wasn't allowed to eat. Sirius didn't have to see what was going on behind the door to know what was happening.

Sirius attacked the door and it gave way to his weight. He started barking. Harry was cowering against the wall, wand on the floor. Sirius lunged at the man he crashed to the floor like an elephant falling on its back. Sirius bared his teeth. Harry grabbed his wand and fled out the door, Sirius followed. As they got out onto the street Harry pulled his wand on him. Sirius tried his best innocent face tilting his head to the side and whimpered. Harry's face softened.

"As long as you don't try anything." Harry said still shaking.

Sirius was shaking too.

Harry reached out his hand to pet the dog, Sirius wagged his tail.

"Poor dog. You look as worse for ware as I do. Come on then."

Sirius barked and circled Harry begging Harry to follow him.

"Alright I'm following a stray dog. As long as you lead me far away from this place."

Sirius led Harry a ways away from his Aunt and Uncle's house. He led him to a secluded spot and then transformed. Harry stumbled back.

"You're an animagus! What do you want with me‽"

"Harry it's alright, I don't want to hurt you. I came to find you to make sure you're alright."

"Who are you?" Harry had his wand raised but Sirius wasn't afraid.

"Sirius Black. I suppose you don't remember me or were even told about me. I'm your godfather. James was my best friend, we lived together. We did everything together. God, you look just like him. Except your eyes…"

"I have my mother's eyes." Harry said lowering his wand.

"Yes." tears leaked from Sirius' eyes, a sob caught in his throat. "I loved them and you, you were just a baby. I was supposed to teach you curse words then curse words in another language so Lily wouldn't be mad only she would because that's us."

"Wait," Harry's brows furrowed and he took on a ferocious expression. "Why did you come now‽ Where were you when I needed you‽"

Sirius eyes softened and watered, "Harry. I'm so sorry. I was in prison for a crime I didn't commit. Everyone thinks I killed your parents but I didn't. Peter betrayed us."

The wand was back up, "Who's Peter?"

"He was our friend, It was me, James, Remus, and Peter. Peter, James and I we were anamagi. Remus was a werewolf our presence calmed him. James was a stag, I am a dog, and Peter is a rat. Literally and figuratively. This is a picture of him. Let me reach inside my robes."

Harry held the wand firmly and watched Sirius' every move as he pulled out a newspaper. Harry took it. He gasped, it was of Ron and his family. And… Scabbers.

Harry shook his head. "That's Scabbers, he's just my friends rat. He's been in his family for…"

"Twelve years? He's missing a toe too I'll bet. The coward cut off a finger so everyone would think he was dead."

"Why is he still a rat?"

"He's probably in hiding until Voldemort comes back. But if I can catch him, I'll be free. Then if you want you can come live with me." Sirius fidgeted at the last part, hesitating, his teeth chattered.

"You'd let me live with you?"

"Well that's… I mean... if you want to."

Harry's eyes watered. This was a stranger but a stranger who wanted him. That never happened to him before. Nobody ever wanted him. Yes his friends were there for him but their families wouldn't want a burden. This Sirius Black really wanted him.

"How do I know you're not the killer and that you came to kill me?"

"I've had plenty of chances to kill you Harry. Everyone lets down their guard when I pull the innocent puppy face. And as to whether or not I'm telling the truth, you know that I am. James was my brother. He was there for me when I ran away from home. I loved him. I loved all three of you. You have been the one thing on my mind for twelve years."

Harry swallowed, "Okay, I'm going to trust you for now. You did save me from my Uncle after all. But what do I do? I just used magic outside of school."

"Harry, I've used magic plenty of times out of school, they're not going to send you to Azka- that- that place."

Sirius shuddered. Harry could see the man suffered many horrors in that place.

"Still what's the plan? It doesn't look like they just let you out of Azkaban." Sirius flinched at his words. Harry felt badly. "Sorry. Let's not forget you attacked my Uncle. Justly of course."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders wildly and laughed. "James used to always ask me that. I never had a plan. I was spontaneous, I left all the planning up to him. I winged it."

"But you have a plan now don't you? Scabbers is with the Weasly family."

"If you used magic they'll be tracking you. Best to meet them in Diagon Alley. I'll be your faithful companion until then."

"How will we get to Diagon Alley?"

Sirius grinned his eyes manic, "Why Harry, we'll take the bus!"


End file.
